Lost Memories
by Amaya9998
Summary: Yui has been kidnapped by the Mukami's once again! But, this time is different, her memories of the Sakamaki brothers have been erased and she has been brain washed to believe that Mukami brothers are her family. Will Yui's memory lead her to the truth? Or will it only lead her deeper into the lies. (Just to be safe I its rated M cx)


"Hello? Is anyone here?" 'I can't believe my father sent me to such a strange place. I don't even think anyone lives here.' I think as I walk into the old Victorian style house. I walk down the hall, still no one in sight.  
>"I think Father sent me to the wrong-Oh!" I tripped on the carpet.<br>When I looked up I noticed a red headed boy lying on a couch a few feet away from me.  
>"Um, excuse me." I say as I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder.<br>"Oh, you're cold!" I exclaim when I touch his ice cold skin. I put my ear to his chest 'No pulse! I have to call 911!' I pull out my cellphone, but before I could dial the number, my phone was snatched out of my hands.  
>"You're so noisy. This is not your house so be quiet." I turn around and see the boy who I had presumed was dead, sitting up with my cell phone in his hands.<br>"Y-you're alive!?" I said in shock and confusion, the boy scoffed  
>"Of course I'm alive, what do you think I am?" The boy replied. I stood up and was about to apologize when the boy grabbed me around my waist and pulled me underneath him.<br>"W-what!?" I asked as I stared up into the boy's vibrant green eyes.  
>"You know exactly what." The boy replied and licked up my neck slowly.<br>"I'm about to take you." He said with a smirk. 'w-what!? I don't understand what's going on!?'

"Yui! Wake up! You'll be late!" Huh? Kou?  
>"Yui!" My eyes shoot open to see my brother Kou hovering over me.<br>"Kou, what are you doing?" I asked him as I rubbed my eyes sleepily. Kou looked down on me and grinned.  
>"Finally you woke up! I thought you would be asleep forever~!" Kou shouted loudly. I groaned and pushed him off the bed. I threw the covers over my head and went back to sleep. A few seconds later I felt fingers on my ribs.<br>"Yui-chan…You know what will happen if you don't get up.." He said teasingly, I groaned.  
>"Go away Kou, let me sleep." I said which only made Kou laugh.<br>"Okay…but don't say I didn't warn you." Kou says and starts to tickle me mercilessly.

"Ah! Ha-ha! Stop it Kou!" I erupt with screams and laughter as Kou tickles me. I try to move away from him but I end up falling off the bed and cutting my leg open on the corner of my nightstand. I stare at Kou angrily as blood seeps from my wound.  
>"I told you to stop!" I yelled at him, something flashes in Kou's eyes briefly before disappearing. It was so fast I couldn't really tell what it was, lust? Or maybe hunger? No. It couldn't be. Kou covers his mouth and nose and then quickly exits the room.<br>Kou has always been like that; well at least that's what I was told. I woke up about a year ago in a strange house with strange boys surrounding me. They explained to me that I was kidnapped and that I had lost all my memories do to amnesia. They also explained to me that they were my 4 brothers Kou, Azusa, Yuma and Ruki. It was and still is very strange to think of them as my brothers since I hardly know them, but I hope that my memories will come back eventually.  
>I walked out of my bedroom and towards the bathroom; I stopped when I heard voices coming from downstairs.<p>

"Damn it! Kou can't you be more careful!? Huh!?" I giggled at Yuma's enraged voice; he was always getting mad at Kou. I heard a loud bang and I assumed Yuma had punched another hole in the wall.  
>"I don't know how much longer I can stand this! It's hard enough to control when she's not bleeding!" Yuma complained<br>"Yuma! Be quiet, do you want her to hear you?" I heard Ruki say quietly. I wonder who they are talking about.  
>"What are …you…doing...Yui?" I jumped as I heard a voice right behind me and turned around to face them.<br>"Oh, Azusa…you scared me. Do you happen to know who they are talking about?" I asked him. Azusa ignored me and instead his eyes shot to my leg.  
>"You're bleeding…" He said in his usual monotone voice. I nod<br>"Yea, Kou was tickling me and I fell off the bed…" I admitted slightly embarrassed. Azusa ignored me once again, he seem transfixed by my bleeding leg.  
>"Um, Azusa?" I say a little worried. Azusa snaps his gaze back up to my face as he takes my hand.<br>"Come…with…me…I'll clean...It." He says, and pulls me into the bathroom. Azusa gestures for me to sit on the counter; he silently pulls out some bandages out of the cabinet and sets them next to me. As he started to clean the wound the dream that I had been having before Kou woke me up slowly came back to me. What was that? It was a strange sense of déjà vu. Maybe it was a memory. It wasn't the first time I've had a dream like that, here recently I've started to daydream as well. Like…whoa, wait a second..

I looked around at my surroundings and I noticed, I was no longer in a bathroom I was in a chapel. I was laying down on what looked like a alter and it was no longer Azusa with me, but a boy with rust colored hair and a fedora, he had vibrant green eyes like the red headed boy in my last dream. He hovered over me, he was saying something but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Witch? No Bitch? Bitch-chan? Before I could stop myself a name slipped from my lips.  
>"Laito-kun…" I whispered, and suddenly I was back in the bathroom with Azusa. Another one? Who is Laito? And Bitch-chan what kind of name is that? That is so weird.<br>"Yui…I'm…finished." Azusa's voice snapped me out of my thoughts  
>"Oh, thanks Azusa!" I said and gave him a quick hug before hopping off the counter. I went back to my room and locked the door that way I could change into my school uniform.<p>

"Yui, are you ready to leave?" A few moments later I heard my oldest brother Ruki's voice through the door.  
>"Just a second!" I answered, quickly straightening my bow and tie before opening the door. Hopefully school will help me get my mind off of all these weird things.<p>

**-  
>AN: Hello there minna! cx What do you think of this here story? I'd really like to know, good or bad. SO review! pretty please with Diabolik lovers on top? anyways, I if you would like to see anything in the story let me know, and I'll try my best to incorporate it into the story. JA NE! cx**


End file.
